


Someday, Out of the Blue

by SimplySix



Series: The Adventures of Wallace and Nero [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/pseuds/SimplySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winters in Chicago aren't fun for anyone.  But for a Sniper who has spent the better part of a decade in the dry, arid deserts of the Badlands, it is about as bad as it gets.</p><p>What a bloke does for love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday, Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiedWithRibbons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TiedWithRibbons).



> This was another oneshot that found its way onto my Tumblr and FFNET.
> 
> Again, I had an anon tell me this story was terrible and was the worst they ever read. I was a terrible author and I should take a long walk off a short pier. I'll admit, it isn't my best work, but it certainly isn't TERRIBLE. I can do terrible. Just read my original Power Rangers Fanfiction from 15 years ago. xD
> 
> This was based off a piece of artwork by Ongru. 
> 
> The writing and the work is now a part of a Series requested by my dear friend, TiedWithRibbons.

The sky was a miserable shade of grey. The clouds hung heavy with the threat of rain or snow. The air was permeated with a chill that clung to the skin and sunk into the bones. Leaves rustled in their paper sleeves as wind whispered secrets through the brittle cracks of summer’s passing.

Several leaves skirted in front of a pair of silent, brown boots. They made a soft scratching noise across the concrete on their journey to the unknown. The owner of the boots cast a pale, lengthy shadow across the ground. It lumbered forward and sighed softly.

“Fuckin’ cold.”

The voice was thick with an accent far from native. It was deep and throaty and spoke as if to someone, though no one was listening. Passer-by ignored the tall figure and walked under umbrellas and spoke in tones thick with holiday cheer.

Another day in the Windy City.

The former RED Sniper sighed and shoved his large hands inside the pockets of his jacket. He frowned and stared at the large, brilliant fountain that was silent in front of him. The pipes had been closed and left over puddles were murky with rust and copper deposits. It looked like a relic against the heavy backdrop of the City.

“Buckingham Fountain. It is said that a Miss Kate Buckingham commissioned it for her late brother.”

The Sniper turned and looked behind him with a start. His eyebrows rose above his amber coloured glasses as a shorter, slender body came to a stop a few feet from him. His face flushed from the biting wind and the emotions causing his heart to thump in his chest. 

The other man smiled. His lips were thin and his face was longer. His jaw was angular and curved gently when he grinned. His eyes were a playful blue. They sparkled against the grey of the sky and the blackened shadows of trees. A bright, red scarf was wrapped around his neck and face as he kept his hands inside the pockets of his trench coat. 

“At least, that is what my passenger friend told me on the flight.”

His voice was devoid of a native accent. It lingered on the s-sound and was soft and exotic. It was smooth and suggested an under-lying passion. His greying black hair crossed his forehead and added to the mystique of the man standing before the Sniper. 

“My God.” the taller man whispered. “It really is you.”

“I told you I would meet you here, did I not?” the other man replied. “Is it not December the 12th at 3 PM? That is what we agreed upon, _non_?”

The Sniper shivered visibly against a strong gust of wind. The end of a worn, blue scarf unwound from around his lean neck and flapped haphazardly over his shoulder. 

Goddamn jacket!

He wasn’t made for the cold!

The other man chuckled softly and shook his head.

“Of all places, Wallace.” he murmured.

The Sniper looked down at the man with a wince. He kept his eyes trained on the smaller body as it walked forward and pressed itself against his own. A soft, gloved hand grasped the rogue scarf end and tucked it safely around the Sniper’s neck.  He smiled again, pleased with his work.

“Chicago is such a horrible place to be in the Winter.” he said putting his hand on the Sniper’s chest. “It is cold, rainy, snowy and all around miserable.”

“It is the one place they wouldn’t look for me.” Wallace breathed back. “I’m a wanted man, remember?”

The other man nodded.

“She hasn’t given up looking for you.”

“I didn’ think you’d come…because…”

This made the smaller man frown as he straightened the Sniper’s scarf huffily. 

“What? Because  _SHE_ may follow me?  _SHE_  may not like it? Please, Wallace. Have more faith in my craft.”

“I do, mate.” Wallace whispered, wrapping his arms around the man. “I do, _Nero_.”

The man smiled.

“It has been a long time since you have said my name.” he whispered. “I almost thought you’d forgotten it.”

The BLU Spy smiled and wrapped his arms around the Sniper’s waist. He relished the Australian’s warmth as Wallace opened his jacket and wrapped it around his body. It was hard to hate the weather when his lover was a walking space heater.

“I could never forget.” Wallace whispered. “I could never forget my lover’s name.”

Nero leaned back and smiled up at Wallace again. 

He shrugged.

“You have been here for three months on your own. You may have found a new beau of your own in that time.”

Wallace shook his head angrily.

“Don’ think so, mate.” he replied. “I didn’ kill one of my own to save YOUR life and become a WANTED man just to throw it all away. I did it because I loved you, and your life was worth more than that crazed Medic’s.”

“I am forever in your debt,  _mon amour._ ” Nero whispered. “You did spare me that day.”

“Because I LOVED you.” Wallace added. “I wouldn’ do that fer me own Dad, so, that should be something.”

The Sniper held the Spy closer as the Belgian kissed his cheek affectionately. He blushed from embarrassment and cold. He tried to keep his knees from buckling. He looked at Nero as the Spy pulled back slightly.

“You kept it.”

“Kept what?”

“My scarf.”

Wallace looked down as Nero’s fingers touched the stitches of the scarf lovingly. He smiled with a nod.

“It’s kept me warm when I work down at the Pier. Even when I am sweatin’ in the shop, I never take it off. The guys at work think I’m crazy.”

“Mm. They may be right.” Nero admitted. “But you are MY kind of crazy, bushman.”

“Sorry mine’s not as good…”

Nero made a “tsk” noise in his throat and clutched the red and black scarf with his hand. 

“Nonsense! It is the most perfect thing I have been given! I would not part with it. Never!”

Wallace seemed amused.

“Never, huh?”

Nero whimpered as the Sniper pulled him flush against his body and gently trailed his lips across his jaw. He clutched Wallace’s shirt and leaned into the hot kisses he had missed. 

He had worked hard to make sure his trail was not followed.

He had worked hard to make sure he could BE here this day.

“How long do ya have?” Wallace rasped against the Spy’s ear.

“Until…until the New Year is past.” Nero breathed back. “Then, I am afraid I must go back for a few months more. Soon, though. Soon! When I am done, we can be together.”

“I don’ wanna think about that now.” Wallace growled. “I ain’t seen ya in three months. Do you know what that does to a man like me?”

Nero moaned as Wallace pressed his hips in against his. He trembled on his feet and clutched the Sniper’s back. He was still captive in his lover’s jacket and nodded. 

“ _Oui_. I do.”

“Then I suggest we get back to my place.” Wallace continued. “I think that’d be a fine welcoming for ya for the next few hours.”

Nero looked up into the Sniper’s eyes with flushed cheeks and parted lips. Wallace’s fingers were cold against his skin, but he did not care. The Sniper held his chin firmly so that he could look down at the Spy.

Wallace was silent for a moment before smiling.

“I’ve missed ya, Spook. I’m glad you came.”

Nero smiled back, faintly.

“I will come back always and forever.” he whispered. “Someday, out of the blue, I will be back forever. Then, we will never be apart.”

“Outta the blue, huh?” Wallace asked, grinning. “Even though my home ain’t the best and I sling fish and work outta a slum shop to get by? You’ll still come back forever?”

“Home is where YOU are, Wallace.” Nero whispered instantly. “It does not matter what you do or where you live. My home is  _here._ Here with  _you_.”

Nero closed his eyes and clutched the Sniper tightly. His body melted into Wallace’s as the Australian’s lips pressed against his. He did not seem to mind the chill as much as their tongues met. In fact, it did not feel like Winter at all.

After they had parted, Wallace smiled against Nero’s cheek.

“Someday, we won’t live in a place that recognises Winter as a legal season.”

Nero laughed and clutched his partner. 

“How I have missed you!” he cried.

Wallace grinned and held the Spy closer for a moment before setting him back. 

“Well, now you got me, mate.” he answered. “Like I said, I’ve been buildin’ up a frustration that could wake the neighbors.”

Nero gave the Sniper a snarky smile.

“Well. Let’s not keep them waiting.”

The Sniper threaded his fingers through the Spy’s as the two men began walking down the sidewalk. They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the company before Wallace turned to his partner.

“Nero?”

“Yes,  _mon amour_?”

“It’ll come, right?”

“What will?” 

“Someday.”

Nero stopped and looked at Wallace seriously. He stared into his loveable Australian’s beautiful, hazel eyes and brushed the gunman’s bangs out of his face. He smiled faintly and nodded firmly.

“Yes.” he answered. “It will. I know it will.”

Wallace smiled and passionately kissed the Spy once more. 

The wind kicked up the leaves of Fall around them and caused a whisper to run through the empty benches and shrubs devoid of their dressings. Branches clicked together and the first, few snowflakes began to fall as the Sniper parted from Nero.

“I look forward to it, then.” he whispered. “I’ll walk by here everyday if I gotta.”

Nero smiled back.

“If you do, you may find me waiting.”

Wallace put his forehead against Nero’s. 

“I’ll be.” he breathed, “Everyday!”

“Later,  _mon amour_.” Nero crooned. “For now, let us not stall the show any longer. I may have to have you right on this bench.”

The Spy enjoyed the Sniper’s deep, bellowing laugh. It warmed his heart to hear it. 

How he had missed it among the bullets and hellfire.

“C’mon, mate!” Wallace said, wrapping an arm around the Spy’s waist. “I took your criticism to heart and made a few changes!”

Nero gasped hopefully.

“Oh, tell me you did!”

Wallace nodded.

“Yup! With the money I earned over the Summer.” he replied. “I got the damn shower converted to a bathtub and redid the bedroom just like you wanted.”

Wallace laughed again and hugged Nero’s body as the Spy launched himself forward.

Somehow, he didn’t mind Winter or Chicago so much now.

It would all be worth it in the end.

He knew it.

“I love you, Wallace!” Nero breathed against the Sniper’s ear. “I LOVE YOU!”

Wallace smiled and nodded.

“I love you, too, Nero.”

“Come. Take me home. I want to see it.”

The wind died down as snow started to fall to the ground. Traffic buzzed through the streets as the lights started to twinkle to life. The Sniper kept the Spy’s hand tightly concealed in his own as they walked toward his small apartment. 

It felt good to hear his voice, feel his body, and smell the frankincense that followed him everywhere. 

It was good to HAVE him.

As they crossed Michigan Avenue, Wallace clutched Nero’s hand tighter. 

Someday, they’d never have to part.

Someday, they’d wake up and always be together.

SOMEDAY, their love wouldn’t be plagued by what he had done.

For now, though, looking into those beautiful, blue eyes that stared up at him with nothing but love and devotion, the former RED Sniper knew that it had all been worth it. Killing that Medic, fleeing the Badlands, hiding in an ICEBOX of a City in a State with more Construction than a small COUNTRY…

It had been worth it for the man beside him.

Someday would come, right out of the blue like the Spy had said.

But, right now, someday did not matter.

Someday…for now…was today.


End file.
